Still Cute
by naoirse
Summary: Jerawat sebesar biji jagung tumbuh di puncak hidung Ochako membuat gadis itu tidak percaya diri. Apa yang akan dikatakan Katsuki jika pemuda itu melihatnya? [Kacchako]


**My Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi**

**Pairing : Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako**

**Still Cute by naoirse**

* * *

Ochako mengerang frustasi saat memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Jerawat kemerahan segar tumbuh di puncak hidungnya dan makin membesar sejak dua hari terakhir. Sungguh mengerikan, Ochako gatal ingin memencet jerawat yang mengganggu pemandangan namun hal itu diurungkan. Setelah membaca artikel kecantikan dan kesehatan, gadis itu baru mengetahui bahwa memencet jerawat sembarangan bisa berbahaya dan tidak dianjurkan. Ochako merinding saat membaca berita ada seorang wanita yang separuh wajahnya rusak dan kena infeksi gara-gara memencet jerawat dalam kondisi tangan tidak higienis dan mungkin saja bakteri-bakteri masuk ke dalam luka dan berkembang biak di dalam tubuhnya. Ochako menggembungkan pipinya dan bergumam lirih,"

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Bakugou-kun kalau melihat jerawat di hidungku ini, haah... dia pasti mengejekku habis-habisan dan menuduhku tidak pandai merawat wajah." Ochako menebak-nebak reaksi Bakugou Katsuki, kekasihnya.

Gadis berambut cokelat dengan malas mulai turun dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri. Asrama masih sepi, sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain masih tidur pulas. Bahkan tidak ada siapapun di kamar mandi khusus anak perempuan. Baguslah, dia bisa menyembunyikan jerawat sialan ini. Ochako mandi dengan perasaan tidak nyaman sesekali menahan rasa perih karena jerawatnya berdenyut menyakitkan saat terkena gerakan tangannya.

**-Kacchako-**

"Ne, Uraraka, kau sakit?" Ashido Mina heran melihat masker yang menutupi wajah Ochako. Tidak biasanya gadis dengan quirk zero gravity tersebut mengenakan penutup wajah. Musim ini juga tidak banyak penyakit dan biasanya orang-orang memakai masker di jalan atau di luar ruangan.

Ochako menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. "Ah, eh, ini untuk jaga-jaga saja."

Mina tidak puas dengan jawaban teman sekelasnya. "Ah sayang sekali padahal aku sejak tadi ingin memainkan pipi bulatmu."

Ochako melotot. "Tolong jangan lakukan." Mina hanya cekikikan.

Ochako patut bersyukur karena hari ini Eraserhead tidak mengajar. Guru-guru seperti Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss-sensei juga tidak terlalu banyak bertanya mengenai masker yang melekat di wajahnya. Ochako menangkap sekilas lirikan tajam Katsuki dari bangku depan saat pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang untuk membagikan kertas berisi kuisioner dari Midnight-sensei. Ochako pura-pura tak menyadarinya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lain. Gadis itu pura-pura memperhatikan Kirishima dan Kaminari yang sedang mengusili Sero. Saat pelajaran berakhir, Ochako nyaris berteriak lega dan cepat-cepat memberesi bukunya. Iida dan Midoriya sempat mengajaknya ke perpustakaan namun Ochako menolaknya dengan halus. Hari ini dia sedang tak ingin berkeliaran dan bertemu banyak orang. Midoriya dan Iida adalah dua sahabat yang paling disayanginya dan Ochako sedikit merasa tak enak menolak ajakan mereka.

"Mau ke mana kau gadis sialan?" Bakugou Katsuki berdiri menghalangi pintu keluar. Kedua tangan pemuda berambut ash blonde terlipat di depan dada, sorot matanya tajam mengintimidasi. Ochako berusaha mendorong tubuh Katsuki tanpa memandang ke arah matanya sedikit pun. Tangan mungil Ochako terkepal di dada bidang Katsuki.

"Minggir, Bakugou-kun. Aku sedang buru-buru. Kalau tidak menyingkir aku akan mengaktifkan quirk-ku dan membuatmu melayang," ancam Ochako dengan intonasi tegas. Sebelah alis Katsuki terangkat. Apa gadisnya sedang PMS? Ochako jadi terlihat lebih menyebalkan dan galak dari biasanya.

"Tidak bisa. Lepaskan dulu masker sialan yang menutupi wajah bodohmu itu. Sejak tadi aku tak tahan ingin menarik masker konyol itu, cih."

"M-memangnya kenapa kalau aku pakai masker? Itu bukan urusan Bakugou-kun." Ochako tetap bersikeras.

"Kau, Uraraka—aku memerintahkanmu—"

"Bakugou, jangan terlalu keras pada Uraraka. Dia pacarmu kan?" Mendadak Todoroki muncul di balik punggung mungil Ochako. Gadis berambut cokelat itu terkejut mendengar suara Todoroki di belakangnya. Katsuki meradang dan tidak suka dengan si half bastard yang mendadak muncul dan memberinya ceramah.

"Bukan urusanmu, hanbunyaro. Jangan ikut campur dasar muka aspal."

Todoroki mengernyit tidak paham. Muka aspal? Apa itu julukan baru untuknya? Sepertinya Katsuki punya nama panggilan lebih dari satu untuk setiap anak kelas 1 A.

"Todoroki-kun, tidak apa-apa. Bakugou-kun memang kadang menyebalkan. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Ochako merinding saat melihat ekspresi murka kekasihnya. Gadis itu tak punya pilihan selain menyeret Katsuki meninggalkan kelas. Ochako melambai gugup ke arah Todoroki yang masih berdiri di dekat sisi pintu.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi hah? Sejak kapan si half bastard perhatian padamu?" Katsuki mengomel dengan suara keras saat mereka berada di koridor lantai dua yang suasananya cukup sepi.

"Jangan begitu Bakugou-kun. Berhentilah marah-marah, kupingku sakit mendengarnya." Ochako pura-pura menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tch, lalu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa fungsi masker konyol ini? Kau punya alergi debu atau sejenisnya?" Katsuki hendak menarik masker yang dipakai Ochako, tapi gadis itu menahan Katsuki.

"J-jangan!" Ochako setengah menjerit. Namun terlambat. Katsuki lebih kuat dan sigap. Dengan satu tarikan dan sentakan kuat, masker itu terlepas. Ochako langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dasar bodoh jangan membuatku bingung. Kau kenapa Uraraka?"

"Uhh, anu, itu, ngg.."

"Bicara yang jelas muka bulat sialan!" Katsuki membentak. Untung saja Ochako bermental baja dan sudah terlatih mendengar bentakan kekasihnya.

"Bakugou-kun janji dulu jangan marah dan jangan tertawa, tidak boleh membentakku." Suara Ochako terdengar aneh karena mulutnya terhalangi oleh tangannya.

"Hhaa? Apa maksu—"

"POKOKNYA JANJI DULU! Kalau tidak mau janji aku tak akan memberitahumu." Ochako ingin meninju wajah Katsuki yang menyebalkan.

"Brengsek, baiklah." Katsuki mengalah. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding di belakangnya. Sikapnya berubah menjadi lebih santai dan ekpresinya melembut. Ochako menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu perlahan mulai mendongak dan menatap Katsuki.

"Ada jerawat di puncak hidungku dan aku mirip pinokio." Ochako mengeluh, bibirnya mengerucut setengah kesal.

Katsuki diam selama beberapa menit. Reaksi sang kekasih yang di luar dugaan malah membuat Ochako heran setengah mati. Gadis itu sudah siap menerima segala macam umpatan dan wejangan bijak ala Katsuki yang diktator dan sok benar. Tapi, hal itu tidak terjadi. Katsuki justru menghela napas panjang. Satu dua murid berjalan melewati mereka. Katsuki memberikan tatapan tajam membunuh dan membuat murid yang sedang lewat lari terbirit-birit. Bakugou Katsuki dan sifat bar-barnya sudah terkenal ke seluruh penjuru Yuuei.

"Bakugou-kun, pokoknya kau sudah janji tidak akan marah—"

"KAU BODOH YA MUKA BULAT?"

Nah, akhirnya keluar juga teriakan galak khas Katsuki. Ochako meringis.

"Jadi karena jerawat sialan ini kau memakai masker bodoh untuk menutupinya?"

Ochako mengangguk pelan. "H-habisnya, itu memalukan d-dan hidungku mirip pino—"

"Jangan diulang-ulang, angel face. Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Maaf," Ochako menunduk.

Katsuki tak tahan juga melihat gadisnya bersedih. Diangkatnya dagu Ochako agar gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Aku tak peduli dengan jerawat atau apapun itu, kau masih terlihat manis—maksudku konyol dan jelek!"

"Bakugou-kun, sepertinya kau harus belajar cara memuji seseorang dengan tulus dari Yaomomo. Tapi, sisi tsundere Bakugou-kun yang ini juga tidak buruk." Ochako berjinjit dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Katsuki.

Katsuki menyeringai. Pemuda itu melumat bibir mungil Ochako selama sekian detik sebelum akhirnya melepaskan diri. Katsuki tak ingin ada murid lain yang memergokinya sedang berciuman.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Katsuki masuk ke kelas dengan sebiji jerawat yang tumbuh di dahi dan Ochako tertawa habis-habisan melihatnya.

**FIN**


End file.
